


I'm with you

by laradelay



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { ELRIS - Fluff - Bella/Yukyung }The time passed since Bella apologized for having made an impression of Guanlin, but sometimes she still feels guilty about it. And, every single time, Yukyung notices it.





	I'm with you

"Are you fine?" Yukyung asks with a wide and bright smile as she sits on the carpet, laying down between her legs, "are you fine?" she asks again, turning to her who looks so thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" Bella replies as she surrounds her waist in her own arms, so she puts her own face into the crook of her neck as if she wants to hide herself inside of her.  
  
" _Okay_ " Yukyung whispers, though she knows it's not true. It's not the truth.  
  
" _Okay_ " Bella murmurs back, though she knows it's not true. It's a lie.  
  
Yukyung gives her a soft, sweet and slow kiss on the temple, letting her own lips slide over her skin. Yukyung's pink hair intertwines with Bella's orange hair forming a colorful garbage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Do you like it? If you want I can write other Drabbles about Elris! 


End file.
